Since the advent of the automatic drip coffee maker, it has become common for the average household to have a stack of coffee filters for use with the coffee maker. The more common type of filter is the "basket" type, which has a flat bottom and a corrugated, expandable side. The filters are sold in packs containing very large numbers of filters nested together into a stack.
One of the common problems with a stack of filters, is the difficulty in removing a single filter from the stack. Because of the nested relationship of the filters, it is quite difficult to remove only one filter from the stack. For this reason, it is typically necessary to remove the entire stack of filters from the cupboard and bend over a portion of the edges of the filters in order to grasp one at a time.
It is therefore a general object of the present invention to provide an improved coffee filter extractor.
Another object is to provide a coffee filter extractor which will remove a single filter from a stack of filters.
A further object of the present invention is to provide a coffee filter extractor which is simple to use.
Yet another object is to provide a coffee filter extractor which has no moving parts.
Still a further object of the present invention is to provide a coffee filter extractor which is economic to manufacture and refined in appearance.
These and other objects of the present invention will be apparent to those skilled in the art.